


if you call and say that you need me, i'll be comin' home

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Siblings, Siblings being adorable, afro latino estelle, afro latino percy, afro latino sally, bc I said so, inspired by anthony ramos' song come back home, no incest bc that shit is nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “Percy?” The man in question looked up, as his younger sister walked into the living room, one hand rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, the other covering her mouth as she yawned. He smiled at her as she walked closer to him, a grin on her face as she hugged him. He breathed in her scent, a mixture of coconut oil and mango, and the smell was comforting.“Hi guppy.” He said as she pulled away, brushing a loose coil behind her ear. Estelle grinned at him, before speaking. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in Boston?” Percy shrugged, responding quietly.or a little percy and estelle being cute siblings bc it's his birthday!!! (or at least it will be for another hour where i am. happy birthday percy 💙)
Relationships: Estelle Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	if you call and say that you need me, i'll be comin' home

“Percy?” The man in question looked up, as his younger sister walked into the living room, one hand rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, the other covering her mouth as she yawned. 

He smiled at her as she walked closer to him, a grin on her face as she hugged him. He breathed in her scent, a mixture of coconut oil and mango, and the smell was comforting. 

“Hi guppy.” He said as she pulled away, brushing a loose coil behind her ear. Estelle grinned at him, before speaking. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in Boston?” Percy shrugged, responding quietly. 

“Missed you, Dad and Mami. Decided to drive down.” Estelle hummed in response, fiddling with the drawstrings of her hoodie, which read GHS, a hoodie that she had taken from Percy’s closet the last she’d visited him in Boston. 

“How’s school?” He asked, and Estelle smiled. “Good! I won the state speech debate. Mami and Dad took me to that fancy pizza place to celebrate. It was so much fun, I wish you could have been there.” 

He laughed at his sister's excitement. "Where are Dad and Mami?" He looked down at his phone, it was almost 10 pm in New York at the moment. "On a date. They said they'd be back by 12, they went to some fancy new restaurant." 

He smiled back at her nodding, before looking around the living room. Gods, had things changed since him, his mom and Paul had moved into the small townhouse right before his 18th birthday.

The once gray walls were now a soft yellow, and the brown couches rested comfortably. He could see his graduation pictures on the mantle, along with other pictures of himself, Estelle, and their parents.

Including several from their wedding, pictures of both Estelle and Percy as babies, and the most recent family portrait they had all taken together. He smiled, glad to be home. 

"Hey guppy?" He said and Estelle looked at him. "I think I'm gonna spend the night. That ok?" Estelle grinned, lying down on his lap. "Only if I get to sleep on the couch with you." He rolled his eyes at her, gently pushing the 14 year old off, ruffling her hair. "Whatever guppy. Whatever." 

Coming back home, Percy thought, was always great. 


End file.
